Vehicles, such as cars and trucks, typically include a brake system having one or more brakes to slow the vehicle. Most vehicles include either drum brakes or disc brakes, which may be hydraulically or electrically actuated. The brakes operate by applying pressure from a pad or shoe to a rotating drum or disc. Vehicle brakes are also commonly used on trailers that are towed by vehicles. In wintry conditions, snow and ice can collect in and around the brake components and reduce the effectiveness of the brake. For example, snow and/or ice can accumulate on the brake disc or around the brake drum, thereby preventing the brake shoe or pad from contacting the brake drum or rotor.